Rayman vs Taffyta and her Friends
by jgjr1051
Summary: This is a story of friendship and battles between Rayman and his friends vs. Taffyta and her Friends because King Candy who is actually Turbo put a Bounty on Vanellope's head and it's up to Rayman and his friends to fight Taffyta and her Friends in an epic showdown to keep Vanellope alive!
1. The Incident

Rayman vs Taffyta and her Friends Chapter 1:The Bounty on Vanellope's Head

It was a normal day in Tunica and nothing bad was happening until the day Vanellope has a bounty on her head...

Rayman and Naughty Bear came back home from shopping and when they got out of the car they saw King Candy (Turbo) talking to Taffyta and her Friends and Rayman and Naughty Bear were listening to their conversation and heard this...

King Candy (Turbo):I have a way to wipe the glitch's face off of the Earth for good I put a Bounty on her head and if whoever kills her first gets the prize money and praise for the entire month.

Rayman:What?!

Naughty:Bounty?

Rayman and Naughty:What?!

Rayman and Naughty:HEY TURBO!

King Candy:What are you two talking about? I'm King Candy.

Rayman:Don't you lie to us you motherfucking piece of shit we both know who the hell you are Turbo!

Crumbelina:HEY! GET YOUR DIRTY NON EXISTENT PAWS OFF OF OUR KING OR YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!

Naughty:WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU BITCH?!

Rayman:Listen,this little bounty of yours is gonna end today because you are not going to kill our best friend because she's different she's gotten this illness in 8-bit video games called Pixslexia and she is not a glitch you understand me I have seen it plenty of times I had it one time but I'm starting to recover from it and look my hand is glitching right now and you're glitching RED!

Taffyta:So what retard? He's still our king.

Rayman:YOU SEE? YOU'RE NOT PUTTING A BOUNTY ON TURBO BECAUSE YOU THINK HE'S YOUR KING HE ISN'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE IS TAFFYTA MUTTONGLITCH?!

Taffyta:What?

Naughty and Rayman:A-MOTHER-FUCKING-IMPOSTER!

Taffyta:We'll be taking our king and go home now Rayglitch.

Naughty:I'LL KILL TURBO!

Then Naughty caught up to them and killed King Candy...

Taffyta and her Friends:KING CANDY! NOOO!

Then he starts glitching red and he's Turbo all of a sudden...

Rayman:YOU MOTHERFUCKING SEE?!

Naughty:AN IMPOSTER!

Rayman and Naughty:BOO YAH! BOO YAH!

Rancis:He was an Imposter the whole time?

Rayman:Yes,Butterfingers,NOW GO HOME!

Taffyta:We're still coming to kill The Glitch Rayglitch and Naughty Glitchbear,enjoy your little Oreos because they will be your last Oreos you will ever enjoy...

Naughty:Yeah Right!

To Be Continued...


	2. The Conversation and Fight

Rayman vs Taffyta and her Friends Ch.2:The conversation

Me:Hey Rayman I saw you talk to Turbo and Taffyta and her friends about something what's up?

Rayman:Turbo told Taffyta and her friends to kill Vanellope because she has a bounty on her head.

Me:WHAT?!

Naughty:Yeah,I was surprised to.

Ralph:What did Vanellope do to hurt them?

Rayman:Obviously nothing.

Gabe:But for all we know we need to stop them from killing Vanellope.

Blossom:Isn't that true?!

Brick:Well how are we gonna do it?

Rayman:Well we need to keep Vanellope in the house at all times and we need someone to defend her.

Globox:I'll do it.

Rayman:Okay you may need a weapon.

Globox:Yeah,you're right.

Rayman:Now Globox,while you're defending Vanellope inside the rest of us will fight them outside.

Then the next day Taffyta and her friends came and they have weapons and they were ready...

Taffyta:I see that Rayglitch and his friends are ready.

Rayman:It's "Rayman" Taffyta Muttonglitch!

Then they charged at each other and started fighting each other and Taffyta,Gloyd,Rancis and Candlehead got into the house...

Globox:Huh? That sounded like the front door.

Globox tried to fight off Taffyta,Gloyd,Rancis and Candlehead but he failed and they got to Vanellope and killed her...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rayman:THAT WAS IN THE HOUSE VANELLOPE NO!

When they got in they saw Vanellope's lifeless body and looked at Taffyta and her friends...

Rayman:YOU! WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO TURBO YOU GOD DANG DING-A-LING MOTHERFREAKERS?!

Taffyta:BECAUSE-! wait he was Turbo?

Rayman:Yes...and Vanellope she was your President before he came around...

Taffyta:Gasp! Oh my gosh,guys I am so sorry-

Luigi:"SORRY"?! YOU'RE ONLY SORRY BECAUSE AS SOON WE'RE DONE TALKING TO YOU WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!

Taffyta:Guys,we really mean it this time we are so sorry we killed your best friend!

Rayman:She's not just our friend,she was your best friend Taffyta,Candlehead,Jubileena,Minty,Adorabeezle,Snowanna,Swizzle,Gloyd and Rancis she was like a sister to you and you all KILLED HER!

Luigi:YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL JUST LIKE YOU GUYS!

Blossom:I hope you're happy because you just killed our best friend and your best friend.

Rayman:Come on guys let's go.

Then after they went outside Taffyta and her friends just stood there and looked at Vanellope's lifeless body and thought...

Taffyta and her Friends:What have we done?

Then they picked up her lifeless body and cried and between their sobs they said...

Taffyta and her friends:We're sorry for everything Vanellope.

When they put her body down they turned around and started hoping that she was still alive but just in shock and started making promises...

Taffyta:Vanellope please be alive if you are we promise you we will not bully you,we will not call you a glitch and,and,

Vanellope:Don't destroy any of my karts?

Rancis:We won't destroy any of your Karts,

Vanellope:No treating me like I'm different?

Gloyd:We won't treat you like you're different,

Vanellope:And not to be numbskulls,idiots,selfish diaper babies and gltches?

Taffyta and her friends:AND NOT TO BE NUMBSKULLS,IDIOTS,SELFISH DIAPER BABIES AND GLITCHES-! Huh?

Vanellope: (Snickering)

Rayman: (Laughing)

Taffyta:So she wasn't dead at all?

Vanellope:No.

Taffyta and her friends: *Face Palm*

The End!


End file.
